August 20, 2019 Smackdown results
The August 20, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on August 20, 2019 at the Denny Sanford Premier Center in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Summary Randy Orton kicked off SmackDown LIVE still reveling in the beatdown that he and The Revival doled out to The New Day the previous night on Raw. Orton went for the jugular, repeatedly suggesting that WWE Champion Kofi Kingston is stupid and that he has lost the faith of his family and declaring that he was trying to teach Kofi a lesson before the New Day’s music started blaring through the arena. The Apex Predator attempted to get the jump on Kingston by turning toward the entranceway, but the WWE Champion was one step ahead, turning about fair play from last night by sneaking up behind Randy and connecting with a pinpoint Trouble in Paradise right to Orton’s dome. Kofi then grabbed a chair, placed it over Randy’s ankle and contemplated smashing his weight down upon it in retaliation for what The Viper and The Revival did to Xavier Woods last night, but Dash and Dawson hit the scene, allowing The Viper the time to retreat. Kingston retrieved the steel chair and decimated the “Top Guys” with several savage strikes. The Revival fled after the punishment, leaving Kofi to stand tall with one symbolic message: He wasn’t backing down. The blue brand’s portion of the King of the Ring tournament kicked off right, as Apollo Crews clashed with Andrade in one of the most anticipated matchups of the first round. It was clear the match meant a little extra to both competitors due to their longstanding beef, which flared up as recently as the announcement of the tournament last week. Apollo fed off the energy of the WWE Universe early and often, catching Andrade with an unbelievable dropkick and narrowly avoiding Andrade’s dreaded Running Double Knees. However, in the clutch, Zelina Vega grabbed Andrade’s foot to prevent Crews from dropping him, unbeknownst to the official. With Apollo distracted for just a few seconds, Andrade capitalized with a vicious back elbow and the Hammerlock DDT to move one step closer to becoming King. WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross welcomed Charlotte Flair to “A Moment of Bliss”… and boy, did things get lively. Flair insisted that she - and not SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley - was the face of SmackDown LIVE, suggesting that the spotlight follows The Queen. The Hugger interrupted Flair by telling her that she might still be Women’s Champion if she spent less time chasing the spotlight. Charlotte responded by challenging Bayley to a SmackDown Women’s Championship Match at WWE Clash of Champions, and Bayley immediately accepted … and then shoved Flair right to the ground. WOOOOO, this is gonna be fun. Following the troubling scene that saw “The New” Daniel Bryan & Erick Rowan rough up Buddy Murphy backstage last week until Murphy “admitted” that Rowan had nothing to do with the attacks on Roman Reigns, WWE’s Best Kept Secret challenged Bryan to a match over the weekend. The result? One of the bigger upsets in recent SmackDown LIVE history. Bryan, who was promising to reveal who was attacking Reigns by the end of the evening (while also insisting that Buddy was involved), went back and forth with Murphy in a dazzling contest that had the WWE Universe on its feet from the jump. Highlights included an awe-inspiring dive from Murphy and a back superplex off the top rope from Bryan – each nearly resulted in a three-count. In the pivotal moments, Murphy went for a superkick, but Bryan ducked, and the strike connected with Rowan’s jaw and sent him plummeting from the ring apron. Seconds later, The Best Kept Secret dropped Bryan with Murphy’s Law for what was undoubtedly the biggest win of Buddy’s career. The Revival’s new position as quasi-running buddies of Randy Orton have put them in direct conflict with The New Day over recent weeks… but tonight they were right in the path of the full-throttled locomotives known as Heavy Machinery. Dash & Dawson took a tremendous beating from the behemoths in the early goings, but they fought back and narrowly avoided the Compactor. Dash followed up by catching Otis off guard with a surprise rollup for a hard-fought victory. Sami Zayn was the official guest on “Miz TV”… but he soon introduced a guest of his own. Pressed by The Miz about his recent losing streak, The Critic of Critics pontificated that he was no longer about himself and has decided to become a spokesperson for someone he admires. Enter Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura. The A-Lister, befuddled by Shinsuke’s decision to link up with Zayn, openly questioned the choice, but The King of Strong Style insisted that all questions go through Sami first. That routine wouldn’t last long though, as Nakamura suddenly blindsided Miz with a kick to the back of the head before beating the living daylights out of The A-Lister, finishing him off with a Kinshasa before he and Zayn took their leave. Kevin Owens looked to get one over on 24/7 Champion Elias and Shane McMahon by defeating the crooning Superstar in the opening round of the King of the Ring tournament, but claiming a victory also meant overcoming the looming presence of Shane-O-Mac. Shane strutted to ringside midway through the match just moments after he pondered removing the $100,000 fine that he slapped KO with last week. Despite Shane’s presence, Owens appeared in rare form, besting Elias at every turn and appearing to have the firm upper hand. However, in the critical moments, Shane attempted to stop KO from continuing the attack on the crooning Superstar while the fight was on the outside and then took off the shirt he was wearing to show that he was sporting a referee’s shirt. Shane-O-Mac took over for the original official, and with the decree that Owens would face grave consequences if he struck another referee, KO had to be extremely hesitant, which led to Elias catching Owens with a rollup and Shane counting an absurdly fast three-count for a highly controversial outcome. The more “answers” Roman Reigns gets, the more questions we all seem to be asking. Daniel Bryan & Rowan revealed who they believed to be Reigns attacker – a man who looked incredibly similar to Rowan. The accused party seemed petrified, and The Big Dog seemed beyond perplexed. So what’s next in this ever-evolving whodunnit? Results ; ; *Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Apollo Crews in a King of the Ring 2019 First Round Match (9:40) *Buddy Murphy defeated Daniel Bryan (w/ Rowan) (13:25) *The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) defeated Heavy Machinery (Tucker & Otis) (6:10) *Elias defeated Kevin Owens in a King of the Ring 2019 First Round Match (Special Referee: Shane McMahon) (13:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston retaliates on Randy Orton 8-20-19 SD 1.jpg 8-20-19 SD 2.jpg 8-20-19 SD 3.jpg 8-20-19 SD 4.jpg 8-20-19 SD 5.jpg 8-20-19 SD 6.jpg Andrade vs. Apollo Crews 8-20-19 SD 7.jpg 8-20-19 SD 8.jpg 8-20-19 SD 9.jpg 8-20-19 SD 10.jpg 8-20-19 SD 11.jpg 8-20-19 SD 12.jpg A Moment of Bliss 8-20-19 SD 13.jpg 8-20-19 SD 14.jpg 8-20-19 SD 15.jpg 8-20-19 SD 16.jpg 8-20-19 SD 17.jpg 8-20-19 SD 18.jpg Buddy Murphy vs. Daniel Bryan 8-20-19 SD 19.jpg 8-20-19 SD 20.jpg 8-20-19 SD 21.jpg 8-20-19 SD 22.jpg 8-20-19 SD 23.jpg 8-20-19 SD 24.jpg The Revival vs. Heavy Machinery 8-20-19 SD 25.jpg 8-20-19 SD 26.jpg 8-20-19 SD 27.jpg 8-20-19 SD 28.jpg 8-20-19 SD 29.jpg 8-20-19 SD 30.jpg Miz TV 8-20-19 SD 31.jpg 8-20-19 SD 32.jpg 8-20-19 SD 33.jpg 8-20-19 SD 34.jpg 8-20-19 SD 35.jpg 8-20-19 SD 36.jpg Elias vs. Kevin Owens 8-20-19 SD 37.jpg 8-20-19 SD 38.jpg 8-20-19 SD 39.jpg 8-20-19 SD 40.jpg 8-20-19 SD 41.jpg 8-20-19 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1044 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1044 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1044 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results